Coffee
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Si hay que hundirse en la oscuridad, que sea la oscuridad líquida del café. SPOILER del final de "Trials & Tribulations", Oneshot. Bday gift para Izuki.


–Deposite sus pertenencias en la bandeja.

Obedeciendo al guardia, Phoenix dejó caer las llaves, la cartera, el móvil y el paquete sobre el mostrador. El detector de metales dio la alarma al notar la hebilla del cinturón.

–Eso también –dijo el guardia.

–¿Qué es esto? –quiso saber su subordinado mientras observaba el paquete envuelto en papel oscuro.

–¡No lo toq– ...!

La frase quedó suspendida en el aire mientras el segundo guardia rompía el embalaje y abría la caja. En su interior había un botellín de agua y un tarro de metal. Dentro de este había un polvo de color castaño que desprendía un intenso aroma.

–Es café molido y agua mineral –comentó el abogado con el cinturón en la mano –. Un regalo para un recluso. Tengo el permiso –añadió entregándole un sobre.

El guardia comprobó el permiso, mirando primero al visitante y después a su superior, para encontrarse con una mirada asesina. Mover, y sobre todo abrir un paquete que bien podría ser una bomba sin comprobar antes que era seguro, resultaba una total falta de profesionalidad. El jefe hizo chirriar los dientes ante la idiotez de su compañero y termino la inspección rápido, devolviendo el paquete al abogado.

–Sus pertenecías...

–...me serán devueltas al salir. Sí, ya sé como funciona esto –comentó ya un poco cansado por haber tenido que vaciar toda la calderilla de sus bolsillos.

Por el pasillo intentó reenvolver el regalo sin éxito, guardándose el papel arrugado en el bolsillo. Le hicieron pasar a la sala de visitas, sentándolo al otro lado de la mampara de plexiglás. Phoenix saludó antes de sentarse y descolgar el teléfono, sin saber que decir. Al otro lado de la mampara estaba sentado Godot, haciendo alarde de una tranquilidad antinatural.

La última vez que lo vio, la policía se lo llevaba esposado de la Corte, tras sentenciarlo por homicidio en primer grado. No se había atrevido a venir, sabiéndose responsable por descubrirlo como asesino. Sí, era un excelente abogado por descubrir la verdad; pero que un hombre como aquel acabara sus días en el corredor de la muerte era algo que consideraba injusto. Él era el culpable de su situación, y ahora no sabía como mirarle a la cara.

–Cuanto tiempo sin vernos –comentó el recluso en el lado opuesto de la línea, iniciando la conversa.

–S-sí –contestó atropelladamente.

–¿A que se debe esta agradable visita? –quiso saber.

–Traigo un regalo de parte de Mia.

–¿Mia? –dudó, antes de recordar el poder de aquella familia –¿Quién la invocó, su hermana o la pequeña?

–Maya. Pero eso no es importante.

–Para mí lo es. Maya se parece a su hermana más que la pequeña invocadora.

–Ah... –no quiso ahondar en razones, pues creía que sabía cuales eran.

–¿Y cuál es el regalo? –preguntó, rompiendo el silencio.

–Café –a través del auricular escuchó una carcajada –. Lo ha molido esta mañana. Y también me ha dado un botellín de agua del manantial. De ser por mí, habría traído un termo; pero me dijo que el café recalentado no te gusta.

–Cierto. No hay nada mejor que el café recién hecho.

–Cuando lo quieras, díselo al guardia y te lo prepararán. He hablado con ellos ya saben de que va esto.

–Espero que les hayas dicho que vayan con cuidado. No quiero que escupan en mi café.

Phoenix no supo si reír por el comentario; pero le pareció increíble que su interlocutor mostrara mucha más presencia de ánimo que él. Una persona que iba a ser ajusticiada no podía estar de tan buen humor ni hacer chistes. Al menos, a él le parecía algo completamente ilógico.

–¿Sabes qué cantidad hay? –comentó el recluso.

–Me ha dicho qué, conociéndote, sólo para una taza. Así que te recomienda que lo prepares cuando creas que es el mejor momento.

–... el mejor momento... –Godot se pasó la mano por la barbilla, meditando –Dime, ¿cuál consideras tú que sería el mejor momento?

–Pues... un buen momento sería cuando tienes algo que celebrar. Tu cumpleaños, por ejemplo.

–Ju... –le dirigió una sonrisa lacónica –¿Es motivo de alegría volverse cada vez más viejo?

–Lo es haber compartido un año más con los tuyos.

–_¡Touché!_ Se nota que eres el discípulo de Mia. Ella habría contestado lo mismo –el abogado bajó la mirada visiblemente incómodo –. Personalmente, espero no llegar a cumplir más años.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –contestó, golpeando la mesa.

–Mira donde estoy –comento con un tono ligeramente siniestro –. Sería muy cruel tener que ver pasar la vida encerrado en este lugar, ¿no te parece?

Phoenix notó que se ruborizaba a causa de su poco tacto. En mala hora le había ido a hablar de cumpleaños a un condenado a muerte.

–Yo podría...

–No –interrumpió Godot –. No quiero revisiones del juicio, apelaciones ni nada parecido. Es aquí donde tengo que estar.

–Yo no lo veo así.

–Pero no se trata de lo que tú veas, se trata de la verdad y la justicia. La verdad es que maté a una persona; y la justicia es la pena capital. Eso lo saben todos los abogados, incluso los que son como tú.

–...lo siento –murmuró mirando el panel de madera sucia que era la mesa.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer bien tu trabajo? –preguntó con falsa sorpresa.

–... –no contestó, porque no sabía que contestar.

–Si te sientes culpable y quieres hacer algo por mí, asegúrate de que me ejecuten antes de terminar el año. El verdadero castigo de la pena de muerte no es morir, sino pasar años y años en el corredor esperando a que te ajusticien.

Parecía tan calmado al decir esto... y a pesar de todo el ligero temblor que sacudía sus manos indicaba que experimentaba demasiadas emociones a la vez, sobre todo rabia y miedo. Aun y así, al volver a hablar, lo hizo con una sonrisa de altivez en el rostro.

–Gracias por el café. Y por la visita. Ha sido entretenido charlar un rato.

El abogado se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Antes de que pudiera despedirse con propiedad, el guardia le puso una mano en el hombro, indicando que la hora de la visita había terminado.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Eran las doce menos cuarto de la noche, y a pesar de la hora, habían aceptado prepararle un café. Seguro que el cocinero había maldecido a toda su familia por hacerlo levantarse tan tarde, y que el guardia lo tacharía de loco por pedir café en una noche extrañamente calurosa para la época. Igualmente, el café vino. Quizás, siendo conscientes de que no iba a tener más oportunidades para degustar esa bebida, habían accedido por lástima más que por gusto.

La taza que le hicieron llegar, _su_ inseparable taza blanca, parecía distinta llena de esa oscura infusión. La luz reflejada sobre la superficie dibujaba una sonrisa, como si estuviera contenta de volver a tener café. Se acercó la bebida y aspiró el aroma.

Montaña azul de Jamaica, todo un lujo. Aquel café había costado una pequeña fortuna. El olor era ligeramente más ácido del que esperaba. Había un poco de mezcla, no sabía con qué, pero seguía siendo una concentración muy pura. De hecho, aquella nota discordante era tan vaga, que quizás se tratara de la máquina con que había preparado el café. Debía haberse mezclado con el rastro de moka que solían preparar allí.

Sopló sobre la bebida, haciendo bailar el humo. Café caliente para las noches calientes, dijo una vez. Aquella frase había conseguido ruborizar a Mia hacía ya años. Tanto tiempo había pasado, que parecía el recuerdo de otra vida. En parte, aquello era otra vida, la vida que existía antes de que tomará aquella mezcla envenenada que lo hizo dormir durante seis años. La vida antes de que Mia desapareciese. La vida, simple y llanamente. Por que existir para la venganza, sin nadie a tu alrededor que te conozca y te recuerde, sin nadie que te espere, no podía ser considerado una vida.

Las manos se le había calentado de tanto aguantar la taza. Tomó el primer sorbo de su último café, paladeando aquel pedacito de oscuridad líquida. Aquella acidez que había en el olor también se encontraba en el gusto. Pero no lo estropeaba, sino que le daba un carácter interesante. Le parecía remotamente familiar.

Se sintió reconfortado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La calidez de la taza, la textura, el olor penetrante, el sabor amargo... eran el tipo de cosas que le daban paz de espíritu. Algo tan simple como una taza de café conseguía tranquilizarlo, a pesar de lo reacción química que solía provocar la cafeína en el cerebro. A un adicto al café, la infusión le producía el efecto inverso. Él se sentía relajado, casi adormilado, disfrutando de su bebida favorita por última vez. A cada trago notaba como una gran calma iba adueñándose de él.

Sólo quedaban dos dedos de líquido en la taza. Se la llevó a los labios, apurando el poco café, sintiendo como se deslizaba por su garganta y le dejaba un fuerte regusto en el paladar. Acababa de reconocer que era esa mezcla extraña. Hacía seis años, esa misma mezcla había enturbiado su infusión favorita sin él saberlo, provocándole un sueño tan profundo que muchos confundieron con la muerte. Pero Mia tenía mucha más maña que esa mujer. Ella sabía como preparar una dosis letal para esa cantidad de bebida. Y sobre todo, sabía como mezclarlo para que no estropeara el sabor del café.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

–No lo entiendo. No sé... no sé como ha podido pasar esto.

Maya estaba sentada en la butaca, intentando afrontar su incredulidad. Se llevaba las manos a la cara, después a la cabeza, después las volvía a unir casi en actitud de rezo para, al final, volver a esconder la cara tras ellas.

–Debería haberme dado cuenta de lo que estaba preparando –comentó con la voz velada.

–No tenías por que. Tú no entiendes nada sobre tipos de café –intentó consolarla el abogado.

–¡Sé muchas cosas sobre té y otras infusiones! –rebatió ella con rabia.

–Pero no de café –insistió –. Para la mayoría de nosotros, toda esa mezcla de grano que se dedicó a moler era exactamente igual.

–¡Pero tendríamos que habernos dado cuenta de que habían bayas venenosas! –reiteró testaruda, poniéndose en pie.

–No, no nos habríamos dado cuenta, y te diré por qué. Aparte del café soluble, nosotros no entendemos nada sobre este tema, y Mia lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que seríamos incapaces de diferenciar la mezcla; y sabía que nosotros la creeríamos incapaz de hacer algo así. Por eso lo hizo. Ha demostrado ser muy astuta.

–No puede ser cierto...

–Pero lo es. De hecho, por que sabía que no diferenciaríamos la mezcla, compró la cantidad exacta para hacer un solo café. Así evitaba que nosotros tuviéramos la tentación de probarlo.

–P-pero, pero, ¿por qué? –murmuró la joven dejándose caer de nuevo en la butaca.

–Porque era lo que él quería.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Era difícil aceptar que podía haber alguien que deseara la muerte, siendo que la naturaleza humana estaba inclinada hacia la supervivencia.

Realmente no lo sabía, no lo sospechaba, no se había dado cuenta de que el regalo que traía era algo más siniestro que un café. _Prepáralo cuando sea el mejor momento_. Esa frase cobraba sentido ahora. Mia había transformado una infusión amarga en una muerte dulce, y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. A pesar de su negligencia, Phoenix no se sentía culpable. Es más, se sentía tranquilo. Aquello era lo mejor que podía haber pasado.

Con esta resolución en mente, se acercó a Maya y la ayudó a levantarse de la butaca.

–No quiero ir al entierro –murmuró la joven.

–Tenemos que ir. Aunque sólo sea por respeto a tu hermana.

–¿Pero con que cara me presento yo allí? ¡Fui yo la que preparó eso!

–No fuiste tú, fue Mia.

–¡Pero yo...! –el abogado le tapó la boca para detener su discurso.

–No has hecho nada malo. Al contrario, tu hermana te agradecerá siempre que le hicieras este favor. Godot te salvó la vida, y ahora tú le has salvado de una existencia miserable en el corredor de la muerte.

Maya asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida. Cogió el abrigo que le alcanzaban; pero no se movió del lugar.

–Creo... creo que debería invocar a Mia –titubeó.

–¿Y molestarla ahora que ha recuperado a su hombre? –reprendió el abogado con voz aguda – ¿Tú estás mal cabeza?

–¿¡Cómo que si estoy mal de la cabeza!? –se quejó con voz más enérgica.

–Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hermana –dijo él, dándose una palmada en la frente.

–¡La conozco mejor que tú! –declaró hinchando las mejillas de manera infantil.

–Hm... Acabaremos de discutir esto en el taxi.

Mientras ella seguía quejándose, él la cogió de la mano y la guió hasta la puerta. Afuera hacía frío y soplaba el aire. Cuando volvieran del cementerio, buscaría un local acogedor para invitarla a un café.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**_Hi!_**

**_Este fic lo escribí el 2007 para el cumpleaños de una amiga. Ella tiene une versión cuca en forma de librito, bastante más vistosa que la página en blanco del ; peeeeeerooooo igualmente pensaba en que estaría bien colgarlo aquí. Ahora bien, contiene un SPOILER impresionante del final del juego "_**_Trials & Tribulations_**_", que por aquel no estaba a la venta en España (se lo pasó en inglés) así que he esperado a que saliera a la venta en Europa (otoño del pasado año) para poder colgarlo y no fastidiarle nada a nadie._**

_**Lo escribí porque cuando finalizó el juego ambas nos subíamos por las paredes, ya que pensábamos "¡¡¿OhdioxmiocomopuedehabersucedidoESTO?!!", y además somos super fans de Godot. Básicamente, el juego no podía terminar así, por lo que le dije que yo ya le pondría el final adecuado a la historia. Soy maniática del canon y por eso busqué la mejor forma de mantenerlo, y es de esos fics que me hacen pensar que "no podría suceder de otra manera", por lo que me parece bastante correcto. **_

_**Ahora me estoy pasando los juegos en español (antes era "mirona" y "consultora de dudas" (de hecho, en parte el caso se resolvió "por mi culpa", ¡señalé al culpable correcto por la razón equivocada!)) y ya me he pasado la primera entrega. Es un poco raro jugar cuando te has hecho 5 millones de spoilers, pero aun así mi memoria ha eliminado algunos datos y tengo que pensar un huevo.  
**_


End file.
